The present invention relates to fuel cell technology. In particular, the invention relates to fuel processors that generate hydrogen and are suitable for use with portable fuel cell systems and portable electronics applications.
A fuel cell electrochemically combines hydrogen and oxygen to produce electricity. The ambient air readily supplies oxygen; hydrogen provision, however, calls for a working supply. The hydrogen supply may include a direct hydrogen supply or a ‘reformed’ hydrogen supply. A direct hydrogen supply employs a pure source, such as compressed hydrogen in a pressurized container, or a solid-hydrogen storage system, such as a metal-based hydrogen storage device.
A reformed hydrogen supply processes a fuel or fuel source to produce hydrogen. The fuel acts as a hydrogen carrier, is manipulated to separate hydrogen, and may include a hydrocarbon fuel, hydrogen bearing fuel stream, or any other hydrogen fuel such as ammonia. Currently available hydrocarbon fuels include methanol, ethanol, gasoline, propane and natural gas. Liquid fuels offer high energy densities and the ability to be readily stored and transported.
A fuel processor reforms the fuel to produce hydrogen. Commercially available fuel cell systems are still restricted to large-scale applications, such as industrial size generators for electrical power back up. Consumer electronics devices and other portable electrically powered applications currently rely on lithium ion and similar battery technologies. Portable fuel cell systems and fuel processors for portable applications such as electronics offer extended usage sessions and would be desirable, but are not yet available. In addition, techniques that reduce fuel processor size, increase fuel processor efficiency, and/or increase fuel processor reliability would promote commercial viability and would be highly beneficial.